Arranged
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: An arranged marriage to his best friend wasn't his life dream, but who was he to complain?


An arranged marriage to his best friend wasn't his life dream, but who was he to complain? Draco Malfoy was the only descendant able to carry on his name. If this was

the only way to do it then so be it! Besides he should be lucky they found a fertility potion that made it possible for guys to get pregnant or else he could have ended up

with Astoria…or worse PANSY! That's what Draco kept telling himself anyway. In reality he was terrified.

"Draco, dear; you know this is for the best." Narcissa Malfoy was trying to consol her son. "Blaise has been your best friend for years and the Zabini's are a fine family.

They have status, money, and connections almost as great as our own." Of Course it's all about the pure blood life. That's right Draco thought, It's not about me or my

happiness it's about carrying on the line and keeping our connections for another generation Draco lost in his own morbid thoughts didn't even notice his mother leave,

or the new person that came to grace his presence.

"Hey Dray," Said a handsome looking Harry Potter. Draco looked up in awe. "Har-Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you'd never want to talk to me again after

that fight."Draco said hoping him and Harry could patch things up enough to be friends. "Dray, I didn't really understand what you were trying to tell me before about

the whole pure blood thing and needing to do this for the sake of your family. Now I get it, I really do. You have to marry him and have kids to continue your lineage and

who am I to try and keep you from it. I just came to tell you that I love you enough to let you go." Draco's eyes watered uncomfortably, and he fought back the tears. He

was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's didn't show weakness. After all, this is what he wanted wasn't it? "Before you say anything I just want you to know that no matter what

happens there will always be a place in my heart for you. I love you so much. So before I leave I want to give you an early wedding present." Harry handed him a

package.

Draco's hands shook as he tore the wrapping from the box. Harry was long gone leaving Draco with one last kiss and a promise to see him at his wedding where they

would start over yet again, and this time they would be just friends. The sparkling paper fell away revealing a small ornate box with little silver and gold snakes moving

in a continuous pattern around it. His shaking hands moved to open the lid; a gasp escapes his lips as he sees the boxes contents. Lying in the box was what must

have been every picture him, Harry ever took together. There must have been an endless expansion charm on the box because there were hundreds if not thousands of

pictures. There were even some of the headlines that plastered the newspapers when they first announced they were a couple (well the good ones anyway). The Tears

flowed freely now as Draco realized what he was giving up for the sake of his family name. In less than twenty four hours he would be getting married to his best friend,

leaving behind the only love he had ever known a love that his parents assured him would eventually be found with Blaise once reality finally set in. Unfortunately Draco

didn't want reality to set in. He wanted to go to sleep tonight, wake up in the flat that he and Harry shared, and snuggle with Harry under the covers. Ignoring the urge

to apparate to some far off place Draco moved to his dresser searching around for his emergency vial of dreamless sleep. He would need it tonight.

…FF…

Draco had awoken in a fog unable to completely grasp his situation, and now he didn't have time to grasp because he was being shoved towards the door. That door

would spit him out into a magically expanded room of only of six or seven hundred of his closest friends. Never mind that he could only name about twenty of the people

in the room. His spotless white robes billowed in a Snape like manner as he walked into the room. Everyone stood, gasping their delight. Even Draco had to admit no

matter how miserable he was he was still by far one of the most handsome men in the entire wizarding world. It was in that moment while he was walking towards the

minister of magic himself, he saw his betrothed, and best friend for the first time in weeks. He had to admit the darker man did look amazing; his friend had always been

a looker even if he wasn't quite Draco's type. But Draco's "type" didn't really matter now did it? In all of Draco's thinking he barely noticed that the bonding ceremony

was pretty much over, and the minister proclaimed that they may now kiss to seal the marriage. Everyone leaned on the edge of their seats. Draco barely heard the

words but it was enough prompting. He leaned into Blaise and kissed him with everything he had. He would cry over the situastion later, but for now he needed to be

the best actor he could be, and let everyone believe that he truly was happy with the situation.

...

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND I DONT MAKE ANY MONEY FROM THIS. Please review! And give me suggestions on what to write next!


End file.
